(R)-Salbutamol, levosalbutamol or (R)-albuterol is α-[[(1,1-dimethylethyl)-amino]methyl-4-hydroxy-1,3-benzenedimethanol, belongs to the β-2-agonists used pharmaceutically as bronchodilators and is of considerable commercial interest. The chemical structure of the chiral α-aminoalcohol (R)-salbutamol is shown in formula I:
